The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to long channel thick oxide devices implemented in vertical transistors.
Vertical transistors are attractive candidates for 5 nm node and beyond due to their potential of better density scaling and allowing relaxed gate lengths to better control the electrostatics without any sacrifice to gate contacted pitch size. Integration of long channel thick oxide devices with thicker oxide, for example of I/O devices or ultra-low-power devices, along with short channel vertical field-effect-transistors (FETs) would be beneficial.